


Your Reclamation

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke tells Rey the truth — the full truth, actually.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Your Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a what-if I had after writing an angsty Luke oneshot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells Rey what Snoke did to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a what-if I had after writing a particularly angsty one shot for Luke.

The girl was looming over him, looking like, for all intents and purposes, an angel of judgment. Actually, she looked almost frightening. Like...Force, Luke thought, she almost looked like Palpatine. Or maybe he was hallucinating something?

”Tell the truth,” she said. It was the first time, Luke thought, that she actually looked angry since she’d come to the island. Most of the time she had just let him mistreat her...

Luke swallowed just then. He ought to hide what Snoke had done to him (that horrible feeling, like your own body had been used without you so much as having a say in it) but Rey had said to tell her the truth. The lie would be saying he made a mistake. 

The Truth was that he was too weak to resist. 

”It was the night that three of my students were on a mission,” he said. “Ben...was asleep. And I remember being...it was like my body was being used as a puppet. Guided towards his hut. And...” He took a shaky breath. “I fought. I struggled. I...don’t think it was enough, though; I did break free in time but Ben...” He laughed, shakily. “I didn’t turn off my lightsaber in time. Dear Force, I didn’t turn it off in time. I was weak, Rey. Unwise. I was able to stand up to Palpatine on the Second Death Star but here I was so weak...”

Rey deactivated her lightsaber. “Luke,” she said, sounding honestly shaken. “You were saying you were mind-controlled?”

”Yes." It hurt, the idea she thought he’d created Kylo Ren. But maybe he had. Dear Force, maybe he had. 

”Luke, I’m so sorry. I had no idea...” Rey knelt next to him. “I...I thought...”

”You didn’t know. And it doesn’t change anything either. It was why I was...suicidal, on Ach-To. It was my fault that this happened to me. A stronger man...this wouldn’t have happened to a stronger man.”

”You aren’t weak!”

”Yes, but maybe Snoke wanted to prove I was,” Luke said. “And I proved him right.”

” _No_.” Rey sounded so very earnest, so very full of conviction. “You fought _back. You beat him._ Kylo didn’t see it, but it doesn’t mean that you didn’t win. Snoke’s the weak one for doing it to you in the first place.” A beat. “You can tell Ben, you know.”

”He won’t want to see me,” Luke said. 

”You deserve your absolution, Luke.”

Luke took a deep breath. “I was thinking of going with you. Back to the Resistance. I know that Leia’s comatose — ”

”Oh, stars.”

” — and that the Resistance is, somehow, en route to Crait.” Luke sighed. "I have a Bond with Leia. I just don’t know...but I can only assume that Crait is close. Heading there..."

Rey nodded. “Let’s at least go save them.”

”Let’s,” Luke said. 

He'd face Ben soon enough...and then he’d tell him the truth, about everything. 


End file.
